Elektron Storm
by DracO225
Summary: Alex is the new kid in Amity Part and these are his adventures Danny Phantom. Oh yeah, Danny is a girl. Rated M for language and Adult humor and stuff later. Danny F./OC
1. Chapter 1

**Lately I've been on kind of a Danny Phantom kick, so I thought why the hell not. Enjoy my insanity. Here is the first chapter in Elektron Storm. Also my friend bet me I wouldn't do it so challange accepted and congratulations, Danny is now a girl.**

**Also Don't own Danny Phantom...Unless my last name randomly became Hartmann in the last twenty seconds.**

Alex made his way to the second floor of his families new house, his arms filled with boxes of his old stuff. It just wasn't fair. Every time he finally started to fit in, they had to move. Now instead of living in bright, sunny, babe filled California him and his foster family had been relocated to dreary, haunted, Amity Park. Home of Ghosts, ghosts, and what do ya know more ghosts.

Alex dropped the last of the boxes onto the ground rather unceremoniously, and tossed himself onto his bed. He looked up from his pillow to take in the overly large room. His desk had been put up against the wall, and had most of his journals lying scattered on top. His walls for the moment were barren, however given a couple of hours he was pretty sure they would be littered with his posters.

Raising his hand, he focused his mind on the area around his palm and suddenly his cell phone seemingly leaped across the room and into his opened hand. You see for as long as he could remember, Alex had been able to charge up and release electricity...which really wasn't saying alot since his first memories were at the age of 11. Something in his past had left him able to control electricity and also gave him superhuman agility and strength. Hiding the abilities from his favorite foster parents was more difficult than you might think. In his house, an argument usually meant that lightbulbs would randomly short out, and electronics would go haywire, so as a result Alex had to try to control his anger.

Alex stood up cracking his neck, and stretching his arms. The nine and a half hour drive had completely drained him. Plus, he hadn't eaten anything since dinner before he and his mom had left and he felt like getting some grub.

After bounding down most of the stairs, Alex leaped over the railing, and landed in the kitchen right in front of his Foster mom Tessa, causing her to drop her tray of cookies out of surprise. Reacting quickly Alex grabbed the tray, and quickly caught the cookies before they touched the ground, and handed the tray back to his astonished guardian.

"Geez Alex...If you weren't so quick I'd probably yell at you for scaring the crap out of me." Chuckled Tessa as she put the tray back on the counter before anything else could destroy her confections.

"Haha sorry Tessa. Didn't see you there. Did the rest of the boxes come in?" Asked the jittery brunette as he quickly grabbed a cookie off the tray and popped it in his mouth.

"No, Dean should be here tomorrow. He had a meeting with the company, and after that he's driving your car up along with the rest of the boxes that we couldn't fit into the van." She said warmly as she untied her apron and neatly put it into one of the kitchen drawers. "Why don't you get some sleep? It's already 10:30 and you start school tomorrow."

"Aawww, can't I go next week? Tomorrow's a Friday!" Play whined Alex as he received a mock glare from his guardian.

"I already talked with Principal Ishimura, and you are going tomorrow. Now go get some sleep... and that doesn't mean stay up all night playing Diablo!" Shouted Tessa as Axle quickly darted up the stairs. What was she going to do with him. Dean and her had taken Alex in when he was 12 years old, and despite his background he had adjusted pretty well. He was an exceptionally good student, and despite his laid back attitude had always managed to keep straight A's.

"He's growing up so fast. He's already a Sophomore." Said Tessa as she walked into her room to prepare for bed. "_Maybe when Dean gets here, we could tell him about his birth parents...no...he would just make us wait until he's older_._ Maybe here...He can actually have a normal school experience..._ " And those were Tessa's last thoughts as she was quickly overcome by sleep.

* * *

"Danny! If we don't leave now we are going to be late for school!" Shouted Jazz as she

started unlocking the door to her van. Honestly, Danny could probably just go ghost and fly to school, but she cherished the time that they got to spend together before she went off for college.

Danny came bursting out of the doors with her shirt half on, pants unbuttoned and toast in mouth as she very visible tried to comprehend the wonderful invention known as a zipper while still in his semi-coma like state.

Jazz laughed lightly at her sister's antics. She assumed that if last night had been anything like the past month, the box ghost had probably made an appearance and disrupted Danny's sleep. One day she was going to have to drug him or something, because one day with her luck, she would probably fall asleep walking through traffic.

Danny hopped in the car after dressing himself, and while still tying his left shoe. "I'm up, I'm up! Drive drive drive!" Yelled Danny as Jazz reversed and pulled down the street arriving at the parking lot of Casper High in record time.

Danny quickly got out of the car an headed for the front steps to meet up with her two friends Tucker and Sam.

The two of them were waving at Danny as she crossed the lawn of the school, and quickly made it to their side.

"Morning Danny. Girl seriously, do you ever get any sleep? Like, EVER?" Asked Tucker as Sam grew a worried expression when she noticed the huge bags under her best friend's eyes.

" Of course I do! What do you think Lancer's class is for?"

"Touche." Said Tucker between chuckles, however Danny's humor did nothing to alleviate Sam's worries.

"Danny, have you ever given any thought to you know...closing the ghost portal for good? I mean you blew up Vlad's and your parents is only working one left in existence.

If we just shorted out the portal, you wouldn't have to worry about ghosts any more!" Said Sam trying to get her friend hooked on the idea.

"That wouldn't work. Because Vlad messed with the infinimap, portals open up randomly all over the world now. If we closed down ours, then there wouldn't be a way to send them back to the ghost zone." Replied Danny as she shakily climbed the stairs up to the school.

"Plus, if I didn't who else would stop the stupid ghosts from destroying everything?"

"Well I mean we could always just let your par-Wait what's going on over there?" Said Tucker as they noticed a crowd of people, and went to investigate.

They arrived upon the scene of the two school bullies Dash and Kuan, by the looks of it threatening a kid that none of them had seen before.

"Alright we warned you, now give us the laptop, and we won't have to kick your ass!" Said the bulky football player. The boy simply raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh that caught the attention of everyone around them.

"You? Kick MY ass? Please I think I'd have to gouge my eyes out and cut my arms off for that to...No wait, you still couldn't kick my ass." Said the boy as he threw his draw string backpack onto his back as to free his hands up, just in time to block the first punch that was thrown by a very angry looking Dash.

"You little twerp! You're about to get REAL acquainted with the inside of your locker!" Said Dash as he threw another punch that the boy quickly blocked and retaliated with a strong right hook to the quarterback's jaw. By this point the fight had drawn a crowd as people had gathered around the three boys in a ring.

Dash stood up rubbing his jaw, fury evident in his eyes. "Kuan, Double team him!" shouted Dash as both he and his partner in crime barreled toward the boy, who only smirked in response. Both boys threw punches that connected with air as the boy leaped straight up, catching Kuan with a kick to the jaw that sent him tumbling straight into the ground as he land to Dash's right.

If Dash was angry before, he was furious now. This new kid had made a complete fool out of both him and Kuan, and he seemed to not even be exerting himself. "AAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Dash as he bull-charged at the boy in hopes of tackling him to the ground, however in his rage he didn't see his opponent simply sidestep out of the way as he ran headfirst into a set of lockers, knocking him unconscious.

The boy just shook his head. And turned around and walked down the hall to the AP Physics classroom.

"Holy Crap! That kid just wasted two of the school's football stars!" Exclaimed Tucker as the noticed a familiar bald head walk out of the crowd and stop short of the incapacitated boys.

"Crime and Punishment Dash! What have I told you about trying to bully new students! Saturday Detention will be assigned...as soon as you wake up." Added Mr. Lancer as he and the gym coach helped the two boys to their feet and walked (dragged) them to the nurses office.

"Who was that kid?" Asked Sam as the group continued down the hall and entered Mr. Lancer's English II Class.

" I don't know... But he's in my sister's Physics class so I'll just ask her after school." Said Danny as they took their seats and waited for the bell to ring.

* * *

_**((AN:Read Dr. Caffery in a Russian Accent.))**_

"Today class, we will be having a new student. He comes from California and his name is Alex Grey. Please treat him with respect, blah blah blah. Now sit down, shut up, and lets take a physics test." Said the Russian Physics teacher Dr. Caffrey, much to the distaste of everyone in the class, save Jazz who almost looked excited.

The Mad Physicist handed out the test at 8:15 sharp, and told everyone to begin. The sounds of scribbling was heard through the eerie quiet that resounded around the room. One girl had nervous break down and another even ran out of the room crying. Little did the class know that the test was physically impossible. He had been up all weekend in order to make what he now referred to as the nine circles of Hell, and didn't believe it possible to get anywhere near finishing... well except for Jazz but she's weird.

"Here you go Dr. Caffrey." Said Jazz as she placed the test on his desk and walked back to her desk. Dr. Caffrey was woken out of his thoughts by the test, and spent the next twenty minutes grading Jazz's test and was proud to award her an 84. It was then that he looked around the room and saw that the new student had his head on his desk and appeared to be asleep.

"Mr. Grey, if you would kindly refrain from sleeping in my class, you might actually learn how to do the test." He said as Alex lazily looked up at the doctor and blinked a couple times to wake up.

"But I already-"

"Sleeping will not be tolerated. This class is meant to get you college credit and sleeping won't allow you to gain the knowledge necessary to pass! Why would you waste your time taking the class, if you don't want to do the work?!" Said Dr. Caffrey

"But Dr Caffrey, I already-"

"I swear more and more students take this class hoping to seem more intelligent than they are, and end up sleeping through my class and failing. Then I get angry E-mails from parents, and then I get in trouble fro the laziness of my students. So I just have one question for you Mr. Grey. What do you have to say for yourself? Well?" Finished Dr. Caffrey with a triumphant look on his face.

"...I finished your test twenty-five minutes ago, and fell asleep. Am I supposed to give the test to you?" Asked a not very amused Alex as he handed his test up to the short Russian teacher, who quickly snatched the test out of his hands with a smirk.

"Did you give up or something? No one, not even Miss Fenton has ever gotten above a 89 on any of my tests. I haven't even covered any of this material with you, but Principal Ishimura assured me that you were ready, if you gave up though it was obviously too difficult." The old man sat down at his desk and began looking over Alex's test and pretty soon his eyes were bugging out. There was no way. It wasn't physically possible.

"Mr. Grey! Please explain to me, how it is that you got 9 out of 10 of the questions correct." Making the rather obvious insinuation that Alex had cheated.

Whether Alex missed the insinuation, or just chose to ignore it has yet to be decided.

"Oh. Question 7 is impossible to discern because the scenario that it gives is physically impossible." Explained a bored looking Alex as he picked at his ear with a pinkie.

"Oh really. Do explain, and try to convince me that I shouldn't have you expelled for cheating!"

"The question states that since the elepton, a sub-atomic particle can be sped up past the speed of light, and asks how relevant Einstein's theory of relativity is because of this particle's existence." Said Alex in an uninterested tone.

"I don't follow where you are going with this explanation." Retorted Dr. Caffrey beginning to actually get interested.

"The Elepton experiment in 2011 was proven to have inaccurate data because the chamber which they accelerated the subatomic particle in was not completely vacuum sealed, which therefore renders the findings of the test inconclusive, which means that the question can't be answered because it is impossible to speed anything that has matter faster than light." Said Alex as he propped his head up lazily on his hand on the top of his desk. "Is there something that you could do to prove me wrong...?"

Dr. Caffrey (Not to mention the entire class at this point) was completely speechless. A student had managed to completely show up and embarrass him in front of his entire class, and point out an error on his test.

The Physics teacher looked square into Alex's eyes, and then turned around, grabbed his coat and hat and left.

Everyone slowly looked at Alex who yawned loudly, and laid back down on his desk and went back to sleep. The remainder of the class was spent by the rest of the students talking amongst themselves until the bell rang and everybody quickly rushed out of the classroom, except for a certain member of the Fenton clan.

Alex was still passed out on his desk snoring lightly, which caused Jazz to giggle a little bit. She walked over to him and gently nudged him on the shoulder.

"Hey new guy, wake up. Your gonna be late to your next class."

Alex looked up at the redhead attempting to shake the sleep from his eyes. While he waited for his brain to finish rebooting, he noticed that the girl had a wide grin on her face.

"_Uh Oh...I recognize that look...mom has it when she wants something from me and she knows I'm not gonna want to do it."_

"Hi I don't know if you remember my name, but I'm Jazz Fenton." The girls said with an overly warm smile that just irradiated "_I want something."_

"Hi...Im Alex. Thanks for waking me up." Alex replied lazily as he slowly got up and collected his things from the ground and began making his way to the entrance, with Jazz in tow.

"Actually I had a bit of a favor to ask."

Alex immediately cringed. All he wanted to do was go to school, do his work and go home. Was that really so much to ask?

"Depends...Whats a pretty girl like you need my help for?" Alex asked with a lazy grin

Jazz blushed a little bit at the forwardness of the question.

"Well you see... You are really good at Physics..." Started Jazz with a slightly embarrassed look.

Alex grinned at her shy statement. "So I am...Do you need help or something?" He asked as they both walked out the door towards english Hall.

"I get sciencey stuff pretty well, but my little sister ... not so much." Jazz said as her and Alex turned into the english hall and Alex knew where she was headed with this line of questioning.

"So she needs a tutor?" Said Alex with a grin

"Uhhh yes...if its not too much trouble...hehe." Jazz said with a sheepish grin that caused Alex to chuckle to himself.

"Alright. I'll help. Where and When?"

"Does Tonight at Nasty burger sound okay?"

"Sure sounds good to me." Said Alex as he turned and headed into his Sophomore English class.

"Wait Alex the senior class is further down the hall." Said Jazz in an attempt to forgo her new friend getting humiliated on his first day of school.

Alex turned with an amused look on his face. "I know that. I'm a sophomore, so I go to 2302 with Shikimura." Jazz giggled a little bit while she walked into her classroom at the realization that her senior Physics teacher was just shown up by a sophomore. With a smirk he turned to enter the class only to run into a girl with black hair, who ran right into him and knocked them both to the ground.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!" Said the girl as she quickly picked herself up off the ground and went to help him up. Alex on the other hand was mesmerized by the girls beauty, and it took him about five seconds to realize that she was offering him her hand.

"Oh. Its all good, I probably should have been watching where I was going." Replied Alex as the girl helped him to his feet. "If you don't mind me asking though where were you going in such a rush? Class doesn't start for almost ten minutes." Alex said as the girl blushed a little bit. It then occurred to Alex that him and the girl were alone in the classroom...which raised the question of why was she in there to begin with.

"Oh I was...aaa... going to my locker! Yeah that's it!" Said the girl as she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Alex was not convinced.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a really bad liar?" Alex replied with a grin, as the girl blushed.

"Hey! I will have you know that I am a phenominal li-!" Suddenly mid-sentence a blue wisp of air escaped the girl's mouth.

"Uhhhh...you didn't see that did you? Asked the girl just as suddenly the room seemed to become about ten degrees colder in about five seconds.

"Depends. Did it just randomly get-"

Suddenly one of the walls in the classroom exploded, launching a large chunk of debris into the raven haired girl's head propelling her forward. Alex reacting quickly caught her and dove behind the teacher's desk just as what appeared to be a flying robot-man came hovering through the new hole in the wall.

"I am Skulker! The Ghost Zone's greatest-!" Began the ghost as he realized that he appeared to be the only person in the room.

"Oh confound it Ghost-Girl! Can't you just let me mount your pelt on my wall?!" Moaned Skulker as he hovered out of the room and into the hall immediately causing mass hysteria to break out once the other students saw him.

Alex slowly peeked out over the desk and then after confirming that tinman had vacated the premesis, he returned to attempting to wake up the unconscious girl.

"Come on, Come on wake up!" Shouted Alex as he started shaking the girl to try to wake her up to no avail.

"Welp. Time to wing it." Said Alex as he picked up the girl on his back, piggy-back style and slowly crept over to the doorway to check for the robot.

Alex poked his head out of the doorway and after confirming that the robotthing was nowhere to be found, he made a dash down the English Hall.

He reached the door and ran through it...and right into an African American boy and gothic looking girl. The threeway collision caused them all to tumble to the ground in a massive pile of teenager.

"Hey! He's got Danny!" Shouted the boy as Alex attempted to shake the cobwebs from his head.

"Wait wha-" However Alex was tackled by the boy and pinned to the ground before he could finish his half formed thought.

"You're that guy from earlier! The one that beat up Dash and Kuan!" The boy proclaimed effectively knocking Alex out of his stupor.

Alex in one fell swoop shifted his shoulder effectively knocking the boy off of him, and allowing him to roll backwards and regain his footing.

"So what if I am? Why the hell did you tackle me anyway?" Shouted Alex however before The boy could make a rebuttal the door to one of the classrooms was blasted off its hinges and out emerged the robot.

"The Ghost Girl's friends? By capturing them I should be able to find her! And then I can finally complete my hunting collection!" Squeeled Skulker as he launched an elctrowhip from one of his arms as it snaked around the gothic girl's ankle and shocked her unconscious.

"Sam!" Shouted the boy as he went into a defensive stance.

"Oh how cute I hurt your friend and now you think you can actually hurt me? This should prove to be fun."

Amid all the chaos Alex noticed that the blackhaired girl had regained semi-consciousness and had begun trying to use the wall to balance herself.

"What's going on?" She asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, only for them to bug out when she saw Skulker hovering over her friend menacingly. Skulker then looked up and made eye contact.

"I found you whelp!" Exclaimed Skulker as he batted the boy out of the way and into the wall, and launched the whip from his arm once again. The girl saw the whip and flinched expecting the pain.

However it never came.

She opened her eyes and saw the boy from the english classroom holding onto the business end of the whip, and it was having no visible affect on him.

"Now come on TinCan didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to hit girls?" Said the boy as he lifted up his free hand and much to the surprise of the girl fired what appeared to be a blast of electricity out of his hand right into Skulker's face.

Skulker was launched back and he hit the opposite wall, and glared back at the boy with a look of rage on his face...mask...thing.

"Hmmm the whelp is a powerful one. I underestimated you but it shall not happen again." As Skulker finished his monologue vicious looking guns appeared all over his body and aimed themselves at Alex and fired.

"SHIT!" Swore Alex as he ducked in hopes of dodging the blasts only to hear them hit something and stop.

He turned around and was shocked at what he saw.

The was a girl with flowing white hair and a black and white hazmat suit with her mid drift showing floating in front of him, projecting what appeared to be a green shield that was successfully blocking the blasts.

The blasts subsided, and Skulker grinned wildly.

"So the ghost-girl finally makes an appearance. Victory will be mine whelp!" Shouted Skulker as he began priming his weapons for another shot.

The girl looked back at Alex with glowing green eyes.

"If I were you, I would cover your ears. This tends to hurt." She said with an almost playful tone in her voice.

Alex complied and slammed his hands over his ears just as she turned her head and let out what could only be described as a wail.

The noise came out in green waves that collided with Skulker and caused his armor to fall apart, leaving only a little green blob remaining.

The girl quickly pulled out what looked to be a Thermos and sucked Skulker into it and closed the cap.

The girl turned around and looked at Alex with a grin on her face before two blu rings appeared around her and split and moved in opposite directions, all the while changing her features. Her flowing white hair became black and the hazmat suit changed into a white shirt with a red logo and a pair of blue jeans.

Alex realized that it was the girl from before! Holy shit! She had powers like him!

The girl looked around with a shocked expression for a moment before looking back at Alex with a sheepish look on he face.

"I'm Danny. Welcome to Amity Park." She said cheerfully before falling into Alex's arms unconscious.

Alex just blinked. And then he sighed.

"Well, so much for a normal school experience." He said with a grin as he lightly set Danny down and moved to try to wake her friends from their Skulker induced slumber.

**There's Chapter 1 Review wether you like it or you hate it.**

**Draco225**


	2. Chapter 2

**The first semester of college took up a majority of my time, so here is the long overdue chapter of Elektron Storm. And I actually have people who have followed this story! Woot! All praise the magic conch...or whatever.**

**I don't own Danny Phantom, and I probably (Unless somewhere deep in the multiverse my name is Butch Hartman) never will.**

**Enjoy!**

Alex sat on the girl, Danny's bed with his hands intertwined, contemplating the story that he had just been told.

"So let me get this straight..." He began not really sure of what was about to come out of his mouth. "You-" He said pointing to Danny "-Got caught in a lab experiment gone wrong, and are now part ghost?" Alex said with the best straight face that he could muster given the story that he had just heard.

"Yes." Replied Sam and Tucker as if it were the easiest thing ever to understand.

"And you two-" Said Alex pointing to Tucker and Sam,"-Are her best friend that help her fight any of the ghosts that come out of this, alternate plane of existence?" Asked Alex as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, its called the Ghost Zone." Corrected Tucker with a goofy grin.

"...Alright, I believe you." Said Alex

"We're not crazy it's, wait what?" Said Sam as Alex stood up and cracked his back.

"Seriously? That's all it took to make you believe us?" Said Tucker incredulously as Alex popped his neck and returned to his place on Danny's bed.

"Yeah, it is...it makes about as much sense as anything else in this god forsaken town, and plus I just saw bambii eyes over there turn into a flash negative of herself and scream a visible wave that caused a haunted suit of futuristic armor to explode." Alex deadpanned which caused Danny to blush.

"Yeah, but that's normally the point where people think we're crazy." Joked Tucker causing Sam to punch him in arm.

Throughout this entire conversation Danny had remained for the most part completely silent, deep in thought about how to handle what had just happened. This complete stranger had not only held his own against Skulker, but had saved her after she had been rendered unconscious...which reminded her of the first thing she had seen when she had woken up.

"Hey Alex, when Skulker was about to hit Tucker and Sam again-"

"Danny!" Came a cry from outside her Door as it was thrown open by Jazz who came running across the room and tackled her sister off her bed in a bear hug. Danny turned a new shade of crimson. Alex fell off the bed on the other side and proceeded to roll around laughing.

"Danny! Ghost-X blew up part of the school and when I saw what happened to the English Hall I thought he might have gotten to you!" Shouted Jazz in a frantic voice that sounded scared witless. Alex continued to crack up on the floor.

"Hahaha Holy crap! I think she seriously flew across the room she was going so fast! Hahaha oh god, I'm gonna bust a gut!" Laughed Alex as Sam and Tucker tried to pry Danny out of the grasp of her sister, to no obvious success.

"Ack Jazz.. Can't...Breathe!" Gasped out Danny as Alex attempted to regain his footing after laughing himself onto the floor.

"EEK!" Screamed Jazz as she abruptly released Danny which caused Sam and Tucker who were still trying to separate the two from each other to go flying across the room and into the wall leaving a rather sizable imprint into the wall. This of course caused Alex to once again laugh so hard that he fell face first onto the floor.

Danny picked herself up off of her friends and walked over to her sister who was now blushing furiously and looking very embarrassed.

"Jazz if you wanted to kill me, I'm sure mom and dad have plenty of things in the basement that would be much more painless." Glared Danny. Alex at this point had composed himself to the point where he was picking himself up and dusting himself off.

"Geez is life with you guys always this exciting?" Joked Alex as Jazz for the first time turned and realized who else was in the room.

"Alex?" Jazz asked not quite believing

Alex looked up and saw Jazz and was almost instantly confused. He looked at Danny and back at Jazz and put two and two together,

"Huh...small world eh?" Alex said with a grin.

"Jazz, how do you know Alex? I only me him about an hour ago when Skulker attacked."

Jazz turned to her little sister with a grin on her face, that Danny usually interpreted as Jazz's "Jazz did something that she thought would help and is probably going to piss me off grin".

"Well Danny, you know how you suck at physics?" Jazz asked in a sing song voice.

"Why don't you be more blunt about it..." Mumbled Danny but nodded anyway.

"And you know how you can't stand when I try to help you learn physics?"

"...That still doesn't explain why you know Alex." Stated Danny beginning to grow irritated with her sister.

"Well I asked Alex if he could tutor you, and he said he'd be glad to!" Said Jazz in an over enthusiastic voice that caused everyone in the room to sweatdrop.

Danny looked angrily at her sister.

"Jazz, I'm in honors Physics, and Alex is definitely not in my class, so why would someone who is in a lower level class be of any help?" Danny asked causing Alex to grin.

"Danny he's in MY class. He out physics-ed Dr. Caffery and made him leave the class after he proved him wrong." Jazz stated

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all looked at Alex as if he had sprouted a second head. Alex just waved back.

Danny thought about the possibility that Jazz was lying...but to be honest the chance to interrogate Alex was too good to pass up. But that didn't mean that she was gonna make it easy for Jazz.

"Fine. But only if you stop trying, and I use that term very lightly, to catch ghosts with us. Whenever you decide to come try to help, I never get a wink of sleep." Said Danny as she tried to keep a straight face. Jazz definitely took after their father when it came to ghost hunting. She would try to suck up the ghost and would only end up locking Danny in the Fenton Thermos.

"But But But...Uuugh fine." Scowled Jazz as she stomped out of the room leaving the other four by themselves.

Alex walked over to Danny's desk and opened up her physics book, and started reviewing over the material.

"Geez Danny, that was kinda harsh on your sister, I mean she is just trying to help...plus watching you get sucked into the thermos tends to lighten the mood a little bit." Joked Tucker, causing Sam to giggle a little at the statement.

Danny grabbed Tucker by the collar and threw him out the door, and into the wall outside. Sam taking the not so subtle hint ran out the open door and dragged Tucker down the stairs and out the front door.

Danny shut her door and turned back to Alex who was still smirking at the scene that had unfolded in front of him.

"Oh please don't stop on my account, this is the most entertainment I've had in a while." Joked Alex as Danny stormed over to him.

"Okay spill it, how did you do it?"

Alex blinked a couple of times before, grinning as innocently as he could muster.

"Why Bambi, I have no idea what you are referring to." Replied Alex.

Danny wasn't buying it for a second. She knew she had seen him grab Skulker's whip with his bare hands, and even throw a volley of the electricity back at the metal clad idiot.

"When we were in the school, and Skulker was about to kill Tucker and Sam with his electro-whip, you grabbed it with your bare hands. I want to know how you did that."

Alex's gaze hardened slightly before he sighed and extended his hand. Instantly it began to spark and tiny blue jets of electricity began to dance around on his palm. Danny's face changed from one of anger to one of amazement.

"This reaction coming from the half ghost." Smirked Alex as he concentrated on his palm a bit more and caused the electrical socket on the side of Danny's bed to spark and suddenly a stream of blue electricity arced out of the socket and was absorbed into the blue mass that was accumulating on Alex's hand.

"That's awesome! How are you able to do that?" Asked Danny as she inched closer to Alex.

Alex shrugged and stopped concentrating on the mass and allowed it to slowly dissipate until there was nothing left in his hand.

"I don't know. I've been able to do it ever since I could remember. It started out with being able to attract metal too me...and trust me the whole flying kitchen knives bit got old quick." Joked Alex

"So you don't know how you got your powers?" Asked Danny in a curious tone.

"Nope. There's no epic lab accident as far as I know. My first memories are when I was about 11 and I woke up in the hospital with no knowledge of who I am." Said Alex as he looked over to Danny's bedside clock and realized how late it was.

"Dammit. I was supposed to be home hours ago...Tessa is gonna destroy me..." Moaned Alex as he furrowed his gaze on the clock as if he were trying to either make it move back in time or spontaneously combust.

"Do you need to go? Tomorrow's Saturday so we could probably just study then."

Alex seemed like this idea because he could probably get away with sneaking upstairs and pretending that he was asleep for the entirety of the afternoon.

"Aight Bambii, if you insist." Said Alex with a smirk as he headed for Danny's door, only to be grabbed before he could exit the room.

"No wait, my parents don't know that you are up here!" Danny exclaims

"Uhhh...why is that an issue? I'm sure they saw Sam and Tucker leave."

"It's an issue because they know both of them. You on the other hand are a new boy, who has just spent the better part of an hour talking alone upstairs with their young impressionable daughter. The last time Jazz was upstairs alone with a boy, my dad ended up thinking he was a ghost and beating him for over an hour with the Fenton Creep Stick." Said Danny as Alex only blinked a couple of times in response to the new information.

"I think I'm sneaky enough to go down the stairs and make it to the door without being...Wait what the hell is the Fenton Creep Stick?"

"Its basically a Louisville Slugger that has the word Fenton on it. And no you're not. My parents have rigged the house to detect ghosts, and it sometimes shoots me and Jazz. With your crazy electricity abilities, I don't even want to know what it will do to you."

"Point taken...Well then how do you suggest I make my escape? Sprout wing and fly out the window?"

Danny seemed to ponder this for a second before the two blue rings appeared and she made her transformation into Danny Phantom, and her face suddenly became the face that Tessa got when she was about to do something that would piss him off.

Alex looked at her then the window and immediately figured out what was about to happen.

"Wait Wait Bambii, It's not that high up! I think I can OOF!" Exclaimed Alex as Danny plowed into him, turning them both intangible and flew through the wall.

**Alex's House: 10 Minutes Later**

It was Dark by the time Danny landed in front of Alex's house and set the boy on the ground. Alex immediately fell to the ground and laid there panting.

"I never thought I would ever miss the concrete... Or my ability to run into it." Commented Alex with a shiver. Little known fact was that Alex was terrified of heights. Hence the reason he had driven 36 hours from California to Wisconsin as opposed to flying 5 with Dean.

"Oh don't be such a baby...I kept it under mach 1." Jokes Danny with a grin as she helps Alex to his feet and they begin walking to the door. The two blue rings appear and Alex is now walking with the 5'8 raven haired beauty known as Danielle Fenton.

Upon walking up the driveway, Alex suddenly became excited and ran in a very fangirlish manner up to the black car that was sitting in the driveway, leaving a very confused Danny to follow him with a slight grin adorning her face.

"Did you miss me baby? I missed you thats for sure!" Says Alex as he hugs the 2008 Dodge Challenger that he had put together himself, causing Danny to giggle bringing the teen back to Earth. Alex quickly stood up and corrected his clothes.

"Well if this is here I guess it means that Dean finally got here." Says Alex as he rubs the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"Ignoring the possible sexual nature of the encounter you just had with your car, would you mind if I came in and grabbed a sandwich or something? Flying with two people burns through way too much energy." Danny asks with a grin.

"Yeah sure thing. Tessa usually WOOAAH!" Shouted Alex as he stepped in a puddle that had formed next to his car and slipped falling square on his ass, causing Danny to break into a fit of giggles.

"Haha you okay sparky?" Asks Danny as she stops laughing only to have Alex slowly stand up and rub his wounded behind.

"Yeah I'll be fine...Dammit if this thing is leaking oil again I'm gonna be pissed." Says Alex as he rubs some of the gunk off of his jeans and rubs it between his fingers.

"That's weird...Oil doesn't normally feel this thin..." States a confused Alex as Danny quickly looks around and channels some ectoplasm into her hand to light up the quickly darkening driveway, only to gasp and cause Alex to turn around.

"Oh my God. DEAN!" Shouts Alex as he looks at his car and sees his foster dad leaning up against the window of his car. Alex magnetizes the lock on the door and almost effortlessly yanks the door off and throws it across the lawn. Alex unbuckles Dean from the car as he and Danny pull him from the car, and immediately realizes what was on the ground. It was Blood. A LOT of blood that had come from a blow to the side of Dean's head.

"Oh my God! Let me call the Police!" Says Danny as she pulls out her phone only to have it short circuit do to Alex's release of electricity.

"We need to use the landline. Its in kit-OH SHIT TESSA!" Yells Alex as he suddenly jumps up and runs at the door with Danny close on his heels.

"Wait Alex, its probably a -" however Alex had already kicked in the front door and come face to face with the forms of about 5 heavily armed men in full combat suits.

"Where...Is...She!" Alex grits out as the power running to the men's visors start to sputter.

"Possible witness! Apprehend, open fire!" Shouted the man as all of the soldiers turned there guns on Alex and begin firing...only to have Alex suddenly fall through the floor and the darts to bounce harmlessly off the walls.

"What the hell?" Shouted one of the guards, as he shifts into view with the silhouette of a person laying unconscious on his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, we got what we came for, Wolf go grab the man out of the car. Okay everyone bug out and meet back at the base." Said the leader as the men hit a button on their arm guards and disappear from view.

Across the street Danny appears above ground holding a thrashing Alex, who breaks loose of her grip only to begin running back to the house...only to be grabbed again and forced up against a wall.

"Let me go! I need to go-!"

"What get yourself killed? I saw one of the guys pick up your dad, and they obviously want you as well, so for the moment I think its safe to assume that they are keeping your parents alive! Now chill out and let me get you out of here so that they don't find us, catch us, and tear us apart molecule by molecule!" Whisper/shouts Danny.

Alex looks away angry and finally turns and looks back to Danny with a defeated look on his face, nods his head and Danny wraps her arms around his back and lifts off, Alex too upset to even care about how high up they were.

"First things first, we need to find you a place to stay that will be secure...and I know just the place." Says Danny as she quickly flies the next couple of blocks and through the wall of her house, landing on the floor of Jazz's room, and changing back o her human persona. The appearance of the duo, startles her sister sending her crashing out of her desk chair and onto the ground.

"Danny? Alex? Why are you two in my room?" Asks Jazz as she picks herself up off the floor.

"Jazz if you help me out with what I;m about to ask you, I will get help in Physics and still let you hunt ghosts with me." Says Danny as Jazz gets an excited look on her face.

"Of course I'll help you Danny! What do you need?"

Danny takes a deep breathe in and exhales.

"Don't freak out...but Alex's parents were just abducted by a bunch of commando looking guys and I need you to help me convince mom and dad to let him stay in the guest room in the OP center." Finishes Danny much to the shocked surprise of both Jazz and Alex.

"Damn...Didn't see that coming." Muses Alex as Jazz attempts to collect her thoughts.

"WHAT?!" Exclaims Jazz as Danny jumps across the gap between them and covers her mouth.

"SSSSHHHHH! Are you trying to wake mom and dad up?" Whispers Danny as Jazz shakes her loose and quietly begins arguing with Danny.

"If he's being chased by commandos, why did you bring him here?" Demands Jazz

"Because this place has so much security that it makes Fort Knox look like its run by mall cops. And plus if he stays in the OP center, the apocalypse could be going on and it wouldn't affect him in the slightest." Answers Danny. "And plus he saved me Tucker and Sam earlier from Skulker, and I owe him one...or three."

Jazz looks at Alex with a wary eye and looks back to her sister.

"How did he bring down Ghost...Skulker? Mom and dad even have trouble sending him back without your help."

Danny looks at Alex and sighs.

"Uh oh...That sounds like an "I'm about to spill the beans" sigh." Realizes Alex as he quickly interrupts Danny before she can tell Jazz.

"I'm a black belt in martial arts. Ol' Metal Head never even saw me comin." Said Alex as Danny quickly closed her mouth as to not arouse suspicion from Jazz. In actuality Alex did have a black belt, so he wasn't technically lying.

"Hmmm...Well we have two ways to go about doing this...we can either lie to mom and dad... or we can straight up ask mom if we can let him stay in the OP center... Which do you think would be better Danny?" Asked Jazz, as a perplexed look spread itself across her face.

"I say we figure out a really elaborate cover story and try to make mom and dad buy it. And if that doesn't work, we could always beg and let him talk Physics with dad." A well known fact about the girl's father Jack Fenton, was that while being a genius, his common sense was almost nonexistent. The issue however would be trying to trick their mother...who was much more streetwise than her husband.

"...I have an idea." Said Alex quietly, catching both girl's attention. "Why don't I pretend to be a Ghost Hunter friend of Danny's who got kicked out because my parents didn't approve of my career choice?"

"That wouldn't...Actually that's a really good idea." Said Jazz. Alex's plan was brilliant. It would grab the attention of the Ghost obsessed Jack, while the more attentive Maddie would be wooed by their common interests in Physics and Martial Arts.

"Thats brilliant! Alright, so should we do this tomorrow after school?" Said an excited Danny.

"Tomorrow morning might be better, so that it would give mom and dad time to think about it." Countered Jazz.

"Hey guys..." Started Alex however his voice was quickly drowned out by the sound of the two sister's conversation.

"Thats a good point. If we were to wait till after school then if they say no, we'd be S.O.L." Stated Danny

"Guys I really think you should turn-"

"Yeah and if we make breakfast they might be more inclined to allow it!" Said Jazz

"Or you're irate mother could ground the both of you for eternity for plotting to lie to her and your father." Came a voice from the doorway.

Jazz and Danny looked in the direction of the door to see the form of Maddie Fenton, standing in the doorway holding the Fenton Creepstick over her shoulder.

"...Damn." Mutters Danny as Maddie enters the room and lightly closes the door behind her.

"Now what is going on, and why is there a boy that I've never seen before sitting in your room Jazz. And don't feed the fake story I know you were going too, I want the truth." Says Maddie as Danny and Jazz started sweating bullets.

"Mrs. Fenton...If you don't mind, I would be more than happy to inform you about what happened..." said Alex in a low voice. Maddie looked at the boy and noticed the blood stain on his jeans and the sad tone of voice, and decided to listen to his story.

"What is your name?"

"...Alex. Alex Grey.

Now there was a name that Maddie recognized. Her and Dean Grey had been friends since they were children. The even went to the same college, and he had introduced her to Jack and had even stayed in contact up until a few years ago, when he had moved with his wife to California. The last few times they spoke he had told her about a little boy that he and Tessa were taking in.

"I can't believe Dean's foster son is sitting in front of me...What a small world."

"All right sweetie, start with what happened." said Maddie as she leaned the Fenton creep stick up against the wall.

"...about an hour ago me and Danny stopped by my house to get some studying materials when we found my foster father beaten unconscious and my house filled with some form of commandos in full battle gear. They started shooting and me and Danny ran away and evaded them until we made it back here. Danny was going to ask if it would be all right if I stayed in your family's guest room because I'm too afraid to go to my house." Said Alex to the increasing horror of Mrs. Fenton.

Maddie was speechless. Not only had Dean been kidnapped, but Tessa had probably been taken captive as well... and that wasn't even the most concerning of the news.

"Alex...by chance did these "commandos" have on really heavy looking body armor, with masks?" Asked Maddie to the stunned surprise of Danny and Alex.

"Yeah they did...mom haw did you know that?" asked Danny as Maddie became more concerned about the situation.

"Because Alex, your foster father and I used to work for an organization...and those commandos are what they use to bring back someone who stole something important from them." Says Maddie with a grim look on her face.

"Wait you know Dean and Tessa? Does that mean that you know what is going on?" Asked Alex standing up in anticipation.

"...I don't know Alex...but I might be able to find out. The Men you saw wouldn't have left if they needed you, so as long as you stay away from your house you should be safe. The OP center has an extra room that you are more than welcome to stay in." Said Maddie as she stands and starts making her way to the door.

"Wait mom, whats going on?" Asks Jazz as her and Danny join Alex in standing as their mother stops in the doorway and turns to them.

"Nothing that you need to worry about Dear. Danny, why don't you show Alex to the OP center and help him get settled in and add his DNA to the scanner so he doesn't get zapped." Said Maddie in her sweet motherly voice, as she leaves the room to try to find out more information on her old employers.

Danny, Alex and Jazz stood there in silence for a moment, contemplating what they had just been told by Mrs' Fenton.

"Well...That went better than I expected it too. Come on Alex. Let's go before she changes her mind." Commented Danny, as she took Alex by the arm and lead him out of her sister's room and toward the elevator up to the OP center.

Organization Safe House 32445

Undisclosed Location

For Dean Grey, darkness had surrounded him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Am I dead?...Is this what Hell is like?" Wondered Dean a he seemed to float along in the eternal nothingness that is Limbo.

The immediate freezing sensation that chilled him to the bone, was what finally woke him from his unconscious ramblings.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Dean as he regained consciousness only to realize that he was sitting in his underwear strapped to a chair. Darkness assaulted his senses once more as he realized that a black cloth was tied around his eyes. Suddenly, without warning, the blindfold was forcefully removed from his eyes and Light assaulted his vision, and Dean realized that he was in an interrogation room, with on lamp, illuminating only a small portion of the room.

"Where...Where am I?" Asked Dean as he attempted to let his eyes adjust to the darkness but to no such luck.

A shape emerged from the darkness, and revealed himself to be the soldier that had bashed Dean over the head while he was getting out of the car. The soldier now however had his mask off and he had a vertical cut running up his left eye lid and had a buzzed head of blonde hair.

"Well my little thief, You have something that we want back. And I-" The man pulled out a combat knife and began sharpening it."- Am not particularly in the mood for bullshit. So tell me where the plasma converter is and I'll let you die quickly."

Dean looked at the man with fierce determination in his eye.

"I can't seem to remember where I put it...Oh I'd check under your bed. I might have left it there while I was trampolining your wife. CRACK" And with that comment Dean was once again unconscious.

"Well looks like this little shit is going to be difficult." Said the man as he got more freezing water and threw it at Dean waking him back up.

"Good...I like difficult." Said the man with an Evil grin on his face.

**Tell me if you like where I'm takin the story, or if yo spot any errors that I derped on and missed. I have no Beta and sometimes lysdexia can get the better of me. Thanks for everyone who has followed this story and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**

**Draco225**


End file.
